


Poems and shit

by PridefulBunny



Category: Original Work
Genre: Inspired by Doki Doki Literature Club!, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 12:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19228738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PridefulBunny/pseuds/PridefulBunny
Summary: Poeeeems





	Poems and shit

A tinted window that's always open  
Even if there are curtains  
The only thing possible is to wrap it  
Warp reality till it's what others want  
But people notice if the Windows are different  
Notice it halfway your world is warped  
What do your windows look like?  
Are they dark, bright, or pale?  
Are they faded, or shining like 1,000 suns?  
What accent do you chose to paint underneath the frame?  
Two Windows with different colors are a rare sight  
And are cherished like a fading memory.  
Sparkles are what is seen in many windows  
Windows can fade, and cloud up  
We're you add another pane  
The Windows overlap, clearing the lilac skies  
And your soul is free again  
What are the true colors of your windows?

127 words


End file.
